When installing a child seat in a vehicle, it is often desirable to place the child seat in an inboard position of a rear seat. This, however, makes it inconvenient to place and secure a child in the child seat from outside of the vehicle, since one must bend and reach to access the child seat. It remains desirable to provide a seating arrangement that allows one to install a child seat in the middle position and at the same time eliminates the need to bend and reach to access the child seat from outside of the vehicle.